


A Peculiar Arrangement

by cVee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cVee/pseuds/cVee
Summary: Sansa and Harry's arrangement proves that ex lovers can indeed become friends (bestfriends, in their case)... or does it?





	A Peculiar Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> We seriously need more Harry x Sansa fanfics.
> 
> I'm more than convinced that Bradley James should be Harrold Hardyng.

Saying Sansa was a having a bad day would be an absolute understatement of the year.

  
It started with her waking up an hour later than her usual time, prompting her to forgo breakfast in her haste to arrive at work in time. On her way to her building, as she all but speedwalked unfortunately for her one of her heels got caught in a drainage grate, nearly making her stumble and all but faceplant on the pavement.

  
At the very least, she had arrived at work in time, albeit in a dour mood with a certain furrow in her brows and her lips pursed in a somber line. When she had thought a coffee would fix it, as her luck would have it, the coffee machine in the lounge area was broken and she never had her coffee that morning. During lunch, her boyfriend had suddenly texted and invited her to have lunch together at the café across work.

Apparently, as soon as they finished their meal, Sandor broke the news to her. He was being relocated to the Riverlands at work and he believed that a long distance relationship wouldn’t work for them, that it would only hurt themselves and end badly if they try to push for it. Sansa hadn’t reacted harshly, even she didn’t see a long distance relationship working for them and this was an opportunity for Sandor to get a promotion. And even if their relationship hadn’t been working out the way she wanted it to lately, it still hurt regardless. She had agreed civilly, reminding herself that a lady’s armor is her courtesy and stopping herself from shedding any tear in front of him.

  
In the afternoon, she had nearly missed her 5:30 train home. Her doorman had greeted her but it took everything she had to muster a smile through her exhaustion and frustration. She had all but collapsed back on her couch as soon as she got in her apartment, not caring that she dropped her bag and coat on the floor.

  
Around 6, she didn’t even move from her spot on the couch when the doorknob to her apartment faintly rattled as her door was pushed open before someone walked in.

“I brought ice cream.” Sansa didn’t need to look up to know it was Harry bringing two pints of ice cream with him.

“Mmm…” She hummed noncommittally.

  
“I had to go to three different shops before I found your lemon cake flavored ice cream.” He deposited the plastic bag containing the ice cream on the coffee table in front of her, frowning when she didn’t even tell him off for the possible moist rings that would form on the table surface.” What, no thank you?”

“Thank you,” She mumbled, sounding half-hearted.

“That has got to be the sincerest thank you I have ever heard,” Harry sarcastically said, rolling his eyes as he retrieved two spoons from her kitchen, easily maneuvering his way around there.

Sansa shot him a withering glare which he merely ignored as he placed the spoons on top of a pint of ice cream.

“C’mon, Red, cheer up,” Harry poked her cheek as he took a seat next to her.

Sansa groaned, wrapping her arms around her midriff as if shielding herself. She instinctively leans her head against his shoulder.

“I think I’m cursed,” She mumbled.

“I didn’t like that guy anyway,” He replied, giving her a spoon and opening the ice cream pint before handing her the lemon cake flavored one.

“Funny, he said the same thing about you.”

“He curses too much.”

“You do too, sometimes.”

“Keyword: sometimes,” He quipped, digging his spoon into his pistachio flavored ice cream.” I thought you were planning to break up with the guy anyway.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you were considering it.”

“You’re bad at this comforting thing.”

“You know my expertise lies in other fields,” Harry wriggled his eyebrows, grinning.

“You’re terrible.”

“That’s not what they said.”

“Ugh, Harry, shut up,” She rolled her eyes.

“So anyway, do I need to beat up a hound for you?”

“If you even attempt at it, he’s gonna beat you up instead,” She pointed out dryly.

“Why, I didn’t know you had such little faith in me,” Harry feigned a hurt expression.

“Besides, the break up had been a mutual thing.”

“So why are you sulking?”

“Because even if we kinda drifted apart, it still hurts,” Sansa said, her voice breaking at the end.” Maybe it’s my f-“

“No, it’s not.” Harry said, cupping her cheek.” Don’t blame yourself, Red. Sometimes, these things happen. It’s not your fault. You’ve been nothing but wonderful.”

  
She managed a small smile, nodding her head as Harry retracted the hand on her cheek.

“Good,” He smiled, his dimples crinkling as he did so.

“We should watch chic flicks.”

“How cliché of you.”

* * *

“Other people might think it’s weird,” Margaery added, her gaze tracing over at Sansa’s expression.

“That my bestfriend happens to be my ex-boyfriend?” Sansa arched a brow.

Sansa had divulged to Margaery earlier that day how she and Sandor broke up. When she asked if she was alright, Sansa had proceeded to share how Harry had come over after with her favorite ice cream and how she had forced Harry to watch chic flicks with her which ended up with him commenting how ridiculous this and that is or how this or that doesn’t work that way.

Harrold Hardyng was nothing but blunt, brutally honest at some point that he may sometimes come across being insensitive when he speaks brashly.

That was how he had been to her when they first met. He had told her something offensive that she couldn’t quite recall anymore. He had then apologized to her later that night during the university’s acquaintance ball. He had also asked her to dance which she had outright declined at first but then he had politely insisted, even saying ‘please’ as he did, so she had danced with him. And she had never regretted agreeing to it, they had talked, japed and shared laughter, most of the time she had made Harry chuckle over her clever remarks.

They eventually started dating. She had thought Harry was almost perfect. He looked like those Disney prince Sansa used to gush over when she was younger, clean-limbed and handsome, straight as a lance, hard with muscle, with his sandy blond hair, pale blue eyes, and aquiline nose. She had been wary of him at first, after Joffrey, she had started being cautious of guys who appeared to be like prince charming. After all, Joffrey had been the one to make her realize that in real life there were no knights in shining armor or prince charming, but there were mostly monsters.

The relationship lasted for three years until Harry cheated on her with Myranda. She should’ve seen it coming, the girl had expressed on more than one occasion her admiration for Harry- aside from his looks, he was one of the university’s star athletes, could hold off his own in said uni’s debate society, and was from the family who owned the Arryn conglomerate.

She had believed the girl to be her friend that’s why she had shrugged off any notion of betrayal before Harry actually slept with the brunette.  
Robb had beat up Harry after knowing. The task of patching him up eventually fell to her and if she had chosen the ointments that would sting the most Harry didn’t complain. He had apologized to her- that was one of the things she liked about Harry, for all his flaws he sincerely apologizes when he does something wrong, acknowledging his mistake and not placing the blame on someone else.

She didn’t forgive him enough to take him back but she didn’t go hostile at him after that.

They start really hanging out a semester after that when he had saved her when Professor Baelish from her Business Math class had asked her to stay over after his class- the man was peculiar, looking at her weirdly with a subtle longing in his face when he thought she wasn’t looking, always approaching her during class whenever they’re left to answer something or during a test, talking to her with misplaced familiarity- Harry had walked into the empty classroom with her and the professor occupying it, assessing the situation and had excused Sansa, claiming it was something urgent. He would wait outside her classroom whenever she had Business Math class after the incident and would walk her to her next class, saying he didn’t trust Professor Creepy Finger.

“He even has the key to your apartment and you the passcode to his penthouse,” Margaery said. “Regardless, I’m still open-minded with whatever this relationship between the two of you is.

“Just like how I’m open-minded with how you and Robb would practically undress each other with your eyes even when other people are in the room,” Sansa retorted.

“Or you could go on that date with Willas,” Margaery hinted, coyly smiling.

“Willas is sweet-“

“And good-looking, the successor of the Tyrell family business, good with kids and animals, and has the hots for you.”

“I just went through a break up,” Sansa replied.” And you keep matchmaking me with your brother even after all this time.”

“I fear that Will plans to be a bachelor forever.”

“That’s not such a bad thing.”

Margaery deadpanned.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Harry that even you start to think that’s not such a bad thing.”

Sansa cringed. “Harry enjoys his bachelor life far too much.”

* * *

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Sansa asked over her shoulder while she drained the water from the pasta she was making.

“Positive,” Was Harry’s reply as he flicked channels from his spot on her living room couch.

Robb and Margaery had invited her and her siblings over at their house for family dinner the next day.

“Robb will be inviting a friend over, Margaery too, Arya will be bringing Edric Dayne, Bran is on spring break and would probably be bringing Myrcella over, and Rickon won’t be bringing anyone over from boarding school,” Sansa enumerated, ticking off her fingers as if counting down.” I’d look lonely.”

“Do they know you broke up with Clegane?”

“Yup, Arya was upset.”

“She always did like him,” Harry replied.” And Robb favored Willas Tyrell.”

“What are you getting at?” She stood over him, placing her hands on her hips, successfully blocking his view of the show he was watching.

“I’m saying I can’t go because your siblings don’t like me,” Harry pointed out, moving to get a better view on the tv.” Well, probably except Rickon because that’s just Rickon. He’s ten and thinks I’m just the funny guy.”

“Bran doesn’t dislike you.”

“Bran has always been neutral,” Harry pointed out.” Robb, on the other hand, would break my nose before I even get to say hi while Arya will probably poison me before dessert is served.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“They still haven’t forgiven me for what I did, y’know.”

Sansa hesitated before opening her mouth.” Do you think our friendship is weird? The whole ex turned to bestfriend thing.”

Harry gave her an amused look before chuckling.” No. Do you think it’s weird?”

“No,” Sansa smiled.

“See, then it’s settled.”

* * *

Harry woke up to the familiar sound of his ringtone, vibrating on the nightstand. He blindly grasped for it in the darkened room which upon further inspection was definitely not his. He hurriedly swiped on the green icon as soon as he got his phone, effectively quieting it. The woman- whose name he apparently forgot- stirred but hadn’t rouse. Her strawberry blonde hair was spread out on the sheets and he remembered how they almost looked red against the light from her lamp.

“Hello,” He all but spat, irked that his sleep had been interrupted.

“Harry,” Sansa’s voice answered from the other line and his previous ire dissipated.” Did I wake you? I’m so sorry, I thought it was too early for you to be asleep at this hour.”

“No, it’s fine. What can I do for you?”

“Remember Robb’s friend I told you he was bringing over?”

“Yup.”

“Apparently, it’s Jon Snow.”

Harry recognized the name. He was one of the Stark children’s childhood friend and Robb’s bestfriend, along with Theon Greyjoy. Sansa had blurted out things about him when they were playing drunk truth or dare during one of the college parties they attended. He was Sansa’s first crush and she had felt horrible that due to her denial of her feelings, she had acted flippant to him. That had been her greatest regret ever since and he had been her greatest ‘almost’ by the time they reached highschool.

Harry managed a teasing tone.” The one that got away, huh?”

“Well he offered me a ride home since it was on his way to his new apartment. And I kindaaa-“

“You said someone else was picking you up, didn’t you?” Harry smiled in amusement.” How’d you even get there?”

“I rode with Margaery,” She replied.” And I can’t even get uber because that would give away my lie. I’m really sorry, Har.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be there in 20.”

“Thank you so much!”

After ending the call, Harry quietly maneuvered his way around the dark with his phone being his only source of light, picking up his clothes strewn on the floor. He quickly put on his clothes and locate his other belongings before he slipped away from there.

The first thing he sees as he pulled over on the driveway of Robb’s suburban home is Sansa sitting on the front porch with Rickon next to her. At the other side Arya is leaning against the railings, talking animatedly to a dark haired man with a rather lean build in dark colored clothes.

“Harry!” Rickon perked up as soon as he spotted Harry getting out of his car and walking towards them.

“Hello to you too, sport,” Harry grinned, ruffling the boy’s hair.” You’ve grown.”

The kid was the only of Sansa’s siblings that actually liked him. Harry had known him at the boarding school he and Robin went to. Whenever something went wrong with Robin, he had to go in his parents’ stead since both of them had already passed. Sometimes he’d bring over gifts and treats for his cousin and would have some for Rickon too.

“Soon, I’ll be big enough to play lacrosse just like you,” The boy proudly beamed.

Harry himself had gone to the same boarding school when he was younger. The school’s prized sport was lacrosse and he had been one of its valuable players during his time there.

“I’m sure you will. Send my regards to Coach Royce.”

Rickon excitedly nodded before being ushered inside by Sansa for his bedtime.

“What is **_he_** doing here?” Arya sharply asked.

Harry just flashed her a charming smile which he was sure would only get on her nerves more.” Sansa called me.”

“Why would you do that?” Arya accusingly directed her question at Sansa.

“Arya,” Sansa warned in a chiding tone.

“Asshole,” Arya muttered.

“Horseface.”

“Clotpole.”

“Lumpyhead.”

“Dollophead.”

“Ca-“

“Okay, that’s enough you two,” Sansa sternly interjected.” Arya, why don’t you introduce Harry to our guest?”

“Oh, this is Jon,” Arya gestured at the man she had been talking to.” He’s a family friend and he’s so much better than you.”

“Arya,” Sansa practically gritted out.

Arya childishly poked out his tongue at Harry before going in the house.

“Did you have to act like a kid too?” Sansa gave him a disapproving look.

“She started it,” He shot her a dimple-pressed smile. He knew how much she loved his dimples and she used to trace a finger on his cheek when they’ve been dating.

* * *

“So you’re staying over then?” Sansa asked, regarding Harry as he flopped into her bed on his stomach.

“Hmmm mhahmmmhuhhmmm mhuhm,” Was Harry’s muffled reply against her pillow.

“Sorry I don’t speak idiot,” Sansa sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes despite being taught that what she was doing was extremely unladylike.

“Rude.” Harry rolled over on his back.” I’m too tired to drive home.”

“You haven’t used my toothbrush to clean your toilet, have you?” Harry teased.

“Don’t be disgusting, Harry,” Sansa wrinkled her nose in distaste, throwing a towel to his face before she padded into her bathroom.

After preparing for bed, Sansa instructed Harry to not hog the blanket just like every time he stayed over her place or else the couch would be accommodating him that night.

“Sure, as long as you don’t get too handsy,” Harry gave her a lopsided smile.” Now, I don’t know what you heard about me but I don’t usually give out without being bought dinner first.”

“Shut up,” She shot back with a certain tug on her lips as she got under the covers.” I’m cooking breakfast in the morning.”

Harry smiled triumphantly.

“He’s too brooding,” Harry later says when they’re both laying in bed.

“And you’re too noisy,” Sansa replied.” Go to sleep, Hardyng.”

* * *

Aside from her suddenly acquiring her bouts of bad luck and break-up, Sansa Stark was in a four month long dry spell. It wasn’t the longest that she’d gone without getting any but it was like a withdrawal that had been so abrupt, almost evoking certain effects on her. To make it worse, she just had her menstruation the previous week and she was usually extremely horny after her period, feeling like a walking vagina every time. It didn’t help matters that her two closest friends might possibly be the two most sexually active people in the city. Sansa had the “privilege” of hearing sordid details of Margaery’s sex life even she’d stubbornly tell her friend that she’d rather puke out her guts than listen to her romps with her brother. Just the other week, she had walked on Harry sensually making out with a blonde bombshell in his living room when she was dropping the laptop charger he had left at her place.

It wasn’t fair. It was like they were practically rubbing it on her face, well Margaery probably with all her talk about getting back on the game. Harry’s just being Harry.

  
And she had resolved to eating lemon cakes just to feel stuffed, albeit a different kind off stuffed. Even scrolling through her pinterest wasn’t helping, with all the sexual memes suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

It was all these conflicted thoughts that guiding her hand down her shorts that Friday evening, her fingers finding their way through her cotton french cut panties. She was already eagerly warm and ready underneath.

A small moan escaped her lips when she inserted two of her fingers through her soaking folds, feeling the wetness and tightness of her own womanhood. She whimpered, moaned and gasped as she added a third finger, adding more pressure, concentrating on her clit.

She was in that state, too absorbed in her pleasure when-

“Sansa, have you- Oh.”

She retracted her hand as quick as possible, hastily pulling her covers around her.

“Harry!” Came out her breathless squeak.” I thought you’d be at the Eyrie.”

A darkened look came upon Harry’s face and there was an almost predatory glint in his eyes as he smirked.” You know, friends can ask their friends to scratch an itch if they want. If you were that hor-“

That earned him a pillow to the face.

* * *

“Kill me,” Sansa groaned.

“Stop overreacting,” Margaery casually dismissed with a wave of her hand.” I’m pretty sure you and Harry did dirtier things when you were dating.”

“That’s different,” Sansa pointed out, making a face with a huff.

Margaery levelled her with a look.” Oh really.”

“Marge…”

“You know it’s only awkward if you make it awkward,” Margaery smirked impishly.” Besides, he did offer to scratch that itch for you.”

“I’ll handle this myself, thank you very much.”

“Suit yourself.  
<strike>**.**</strike>  
<strike>** .**</strike>  
<strike>** .**</strike>  
And handle it herself she did.

But failed miserably in the end.

It just didn’t feel right or satisfying enough.

She knew she was going to regret it but grabbed her phone on her nightstand nonetheless. Harry answered after the third ring.

“Hello, Red.” She could practically hear the smile in his tone.

“Hey. Are you still at the Eyrie?”

“Nope. I just got back this afternoon. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. Just… Can you come over?”

A pause. “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

_This is too much._

Sansa arched her back, moans and cries loudly slipping past her kiss swollen lips, the sound too sensual and animalistic in her ears as she let out a deep grunt when Harry hits something inside her that practically made colors explode beneath closed lids as she threw her head back and let out a scream.

“Harry! Fuck. Don’t stop!”

Harry’s tongue explored every part and crevice of her weeping slit, lapping and sucking eagerly as he thrusted three of his fingers inside her, pumping in and out as she bucked against him. Her hands raked and tugged on his hair as she wildly pushed his face closer to her folds as she spread her thighs wide, open and encouraging. He continued deftly flicking his tongue inside her, pumping his fingers faster and deeper. Sansa felt the coil inside her squeezed tightly, at the verge of snapping and already at its limit, ready to explode. She squirted on his face and fingers when she tipped over the edge. Even as she was coming down from her high, he gave her pussy a few long licks and slurped her cum as he retraced digits from her dripping womanhood.

  
With lithe movements, Harry deftly unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it over her shoulders and peppering kisses to almost every inch of skin being revealed. Her blood ran even hotter and her snatch throbbed with need as he kissed the top of her breasts while he unclasped her bra, pulling back so she could easily shrug off it.

He lightly traced a finger on a pebbled nipple, making Sansa wantonly moan, bucking and rubbing against him. Squeezing and kneading her breast, he proceeded to lick on the other one, earning him a whimper from the redhead before sucked and nibbled on it. Sansa mewled out his name and let out a sob even as he was gently pushing her down to the bed.

After undressing himself as quickly as humanly possible, Harry settled on top of her, bracing his hands and knees on the bed. He moved in on her, lips pressing kisses on her neck, sucking, teeth lightly grazing that spot. His fingers traced her sides and curves as his lips move urgently against hers, tongue ravishing her own, sliding against the ridges of her teeth and stroking the inside of her warm cavern, demanding and needy as more pleasure clouds their minds.

Pulling back, he watched her face through the thick haze of lust as he parted her legs, lowering his groin enough to drench himself in her fluids but not enough to penetrate her, teasingly rubbing her stiff cock against her weeping slit.

“God, you’re so wet for me,” Harry grunted.

“Ngghhh… Harry, stop teasing me,” Sansa breathily mewled, pressing herself closer to him, only hindered by his grip on her hips.

Sansa gasped and moaned deeply when his length slid up and down her clit.

“So what do you want?”

“You,” She further gasped under his ministrations.

“I’m already here,” Harry let himself smirk, intent on coaxing dirty words from the usual composed and ever ladylike Sansa Stark.

“Fuck me.”

Cursing under his breath, she felt his member twitch between her lips before he slammed into her without any warning.

"_Tight_," Harry absentmindedly muttered as he pushed into her.

Her lips part, stretching her mouth open as she let out a high keening sound. She digs her nails into his back as sinks into her as far as he could go, the tip of his length kissing her womb before he sets a wild and almost feral pace, pounding and plowing into her as he held her hips.

Growling, he buries his face on her neck, riding her faster.

Sansa felt amazing as she wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles behind him. Each powerful stroke makes her feel like she was going to split open... in a pleasant way, that is.

She tries to keep up with his pace, rocking against him as she moaned and left scratches on his back. "Harder! Deeper! More. More!"

Complying to her wishes, he moved his hips faster and harder against hers. His cock is penetrating her deep and hard, making her throw her head back as she howled in pleasure.

She slipped her hand beneath his ass, keeping him ballsdeep in her before he fucks her with more fervor.

Her walls flutter and convulse around him, making him grunt and groan. He could feel her reaching her climax as she clenched tighter around him.

"Come for me. Let me feel you, Sansa."

He repeatedly hit her G-spot, panting breathlessly and growling. His pace is fast, hard, and messy.

"Won't be long now," He growled, sending shivers down her whole being.

"Harry, I'm coming!"

Sansa threw her head back, howling and screaming out his name as she climaxed around him.

The sudden feel of massive hot fluid covering and Sansa twitching around his member triggered sent him over the edge. Thrusting as deeply into her as he could, he burst his seeds into her as he growled, holding her closer and making her take ropes after ropes of semen into her. He pant with ragged breaths as rode their orgasm together.

A few moments later, they lay in bed together with Harry still buried deep in her. She could feel herself dripping on the sheets as she climbed on top of him before lowering herself on his now hardened cock, still knowing too well of Harry’s short refractory time. Harry grunted as she rode him, motion fast and fierce, her bosom bouncing with her every movement.

“Fuck!” Harry placed his hands on her hips, pushing her up and down on him as he grinded his hips against hers. Both of them were already sweating madly and the smell of sex wafted heavily around them as their cries of pleasure filled the room.

Sansa bounced on him, forcing more him into her, feeling him deeper inside her than before. She felt as if she could black out in pleasure any moment then, his member drilling into her and moving in an erotic circle motion.

She all but gripped the headboard as she sped up her movement atop him. Sansa wailed loudly as she tipped into another orgasm, arching her back and practically clawing at the headboard. A few thrusts later, Harry followed after, growling raspingly as he frantically rolled his hips against her and spraying his seeds into her.

They both collapsed back into the bed as they rode out another orgasm, panting and breathless.

Before they both succumb to sleep, Harry wrapped his arms around Sansa, pulling her closer and tangling their legs after placing a kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm still terrible at ending one-shots


End file.
